Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 022
The Duel Off, Part 2, known as Summon Wildman! Judai VS Misawa (Part 2) in the Japanese version, is the twenty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki and Bastion Misawa continue their duel to determine Duel Academy's representative int he inter-school match against North Academy, while the reporter, Gerard continues his search for the secrets of Duel Academy. Summary Gerard has successfully hacked in one of the computers in Duel Academy's library, and is able to find the information he needs. He finds a list of students that are studying abroad, which includes Atticus Rhodes. However, the list is so large that he determines that it must be a cover-up - each of those students must be among the missing. Elsewhere, the duel between Jaden Yuki and Bastion Misawa to determine Duel Academy's representative against North Academy continues. Though Jaden has an 800 point advantage in terms of Life Points, Bastion has sealed off Jaden's use of "Polymerization" through "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell", thus preventing Jaden from using his primary way of Fusion Summoning. Zane Truesdale is impressed, as Bastion has essentially crippled Jaden's Deck via the use of a single card, since all of Jaden's known trump cards are Fusion Monsters. Unable to Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" as he had intended, Jaden switches "Elemental Hero Sparkman" to Defense Position before ending his turn. Despite the situation, Jaden is still confident he can find another way to win the duel. Bastion Summons "Mathematician", whose effect forces him to send the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard. Bastion has "Water Dragon" and "Mathematician" attack and destroy "Sparkman" and "Elemental Hero Avian", respectively. Gerard intends to leave the island, and print a news story about the Abandoned Dorm and the missing students, which would bring him instant fame and fortune, but ruin Duel Academy's reputation in the process. On his way out, he opts to stop by the duel arena, and begins to watch the remainder of the duel. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", drawing two cards via its effect. He then equips it with "Bubble Blaster", increasing its attack by 800. He attacks and destroys "Mathematician", whose effect let's Bastion draw a card. Jaden Sets two cards and activates "Mirage of Nightmare", commenting that Bastion is making a big mistake if thinks his Deck functions on nothing but Fusions. The Elemental Heroes have other combinations he can use, not just Fusions. Bastion starts his turn and "Mirage of Nightmare" lets Jaden restore his hand to four cards during Bastion's Standby Phase. After that, he activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions", sending "Mirage of Nightmare" to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points, and avoid the negative effect of the card - he would have to discard the same number of cards he just drew during his own Standby Phase. Gerard is impressed, but feels he's wasting his time watching the duel, but can't bring himself to leave. Bastion activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. This means that ten cards are now on top of the "Carboneddon" in his Graveyard, which lets him activate its effect, removing it from play and Special Summoning "Hyozanryu" from his Deck. This effect is likened to carbon being turned into a diamond when subjected to immense pressure, in this case represented by the ten cards on top of it. "Hyozanryu's" name in the Japanese version is "Diamond Dragon", and the English version adds that phrase to the end of "Hyozanryu's" name in order to make this more clear. "Hyozanryu" attacks "Bubbleman", which destroys "Bubble Blaster", negating the Battle damage and destruction of the monster, but reducing "Bubbleman's" attack to 800. "Water Dragon" attacks and destroys it, dealing Jaden 2000 damage, but letting him activate his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Clayman" from his Deck in Attack Position. Bastion Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden plays "The Warrior Returning Alive", adding "Bubbleman" from his Graveyard to his hand, before Summoning it and activating "Bubble Shuffle". This switches both "Bubbleman" and "Water Dragon" to Defense Position, and lets Jaden Tribute the former to Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" in Attack Position. He than activates "Skyscraper" and attacks with "Bladedge", destroying "Water Dragon", as "Skyscraper" increases the attack of Elemental Hero monsters by 1000 when they battle monsters with higher attack points. Bastion is reduced to 500 Life Points, but "Water Dragon's" effect activates, letting him Special Summon two "Hydrogeddons" and one "Oxygeddon" from his Graveyard, all in Defense Position. Since a monster was destroyed in battle, Bastion is also able to activate his face-down "Last Magnet", which equips to "Bladedge", decreasing it's original attack by 800. Jaden ends his turn by destroying "Oxygeddon" with "Clayman", whose attack is increased by 1000 via "Skyscraper". Bastion begins his turn, activating the Ritual Spell Card, "Ritual of Lithmus", Tributing his two "Hydrogeddons" to Ritual Summon the Level eight "Swordsman of Doom Lithmus". Though he has zero original attack, that stat increases to 3000 if their is a face-up Trap Card on the field. With "Last Magnet" still face-up, so both it's attack and defense become 3000. It also cannot be destroyed in battle, and is immune to the effects of Trap Cards. He uses it to attack and destroy "Bladedge", with sends "Last Magnet" to the Graveyard with it, so its stats return to zero. "Hyozanryu" then attacks and destroys "Clayman". Basttion activates "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon", returning "Hyozanryu" to his hand to destroy "Skyscraper". He Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden states that he believes this to be the most enjoyable duel he's ever had. He Summons a new Elemental Hero - "Wildheart". Bastion activates "Spirit Barrier", explaining that this will decrease all Battle damage he takes to zero so long as he has a face-up monster. However, Jaden reveals that "Wildheart" is immune to the effects of Trap Cards. Regardless, a Trap is still face-up, so "Swordsman of Doom Lithmus" still receives his boost, returning his stats to 3000. Jaden equips "Wildheart" with "Cyclone Boomerang", increasing its attack by 500. He attacks, "Swordsman of Doom Lithmus", destroying his own monster and losing 1000 Life Points, reducing him to 300. However, when "Cyclone Boomerang" is sent to the Graveyard while equipped to "Wildheart", it destroys all other Spell and Trap Cards on the field, and inflicts 500 damage to the opponent for each one. "Spirit Barrier" is destroyed, and Bastion loses his remaining 500 Life Points, losing the duel. Bastion promises he'll develop yet another Deck to duel Jaden with and the latter responds he'll look forward to it. Gerard has rediscovered his passion for dueling through watching Jaden and Bastion, and reveals his former intentions to Alexis Rhodes. He then reveals he no longer intends to break the story on the Abandoned Dorm to become rich, but will continue to investigate in an attempt to find the missing students. Featured Duel Jaden's turn Duel continues from the previous episode. * Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. * Switches "Elemental Hero Sparkman" to Defense Position. Bastion's turn * Summons "Mathematician" (1500/500) in Attack Position, sending "Ring of Destruction" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard.The ten cards on top of "Carboneddon" in the Graveyard are shown to be "Oxygeddon", two "Hydrogeddons", "Bonding - H2O", "Living Fossil", "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell", "Double Spell", "Mathematician", "Pot of Greed" and "Ring of Destruction". Via process of elimination, "Ring of Destruction" must be the card sent from the Deck to the Graveyard when "Mathematician" was Summoned. * Attacks and destroys "Sparkman" with "Water Dragon". * Attacks and destroys "Avian" with "Mathematician". Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position, drawing two cards via its effect.In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman's" effect only activates when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the Field when he is Summoned. * Equips "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", increasing its attack by 800. * Attacks and destroys "Mathematician" with "Bubbleman" (Bastion 1500), with the former's effect activating, letting Bastion draw a card. * Sets two cards. * Activates "Mirage of Nightmare". Bastion's turn * During the Standby Phase, Jaden draws four cards via "Mirage of Nightmare". * Jaden activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions", sending "Mirage" to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points (Jaden 3800). * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates the effect of the "Carboneddon" in his Graveyard. With ten cards on top of it, Bastion removes it from play to Special Summon "Hyozanryu" (2100/2800) from his Deck in Attack Position. * Attacks "Bubbleman" with "Hyozanryu", destroying "Bubble Blaster", which negates the Battle damage and destruction. * Attacks and destroys "Bubbleman" with "Water Dragon" (Jaden 1800), with Jaden activating his face-down "Hero Signal" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", adding "Bubbleman" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Summons "Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position. * Activates "Bubble Shuffle", switching "Bubbleman" and "Water Dragon" to Defense Position, and Tributing the former to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. * Activates "Skyscraper". * Attacks "Water Dragon", with "Skyscraper" increasing "Bladedge's" attack by 1000 since it is battling a stronger monster (Bastion 500). This activates "Water Dragon's" effect, letting Bastion Special Summon two "Hydrogeddons" (1600/1000 each) and one "Oxygeddon" (1800/600) from his Graveyard, all in Defense Position. * Bastion activates his face-down "Last Magnet", equipping it to "Bladedge". * Attacks and destroys "Oxygeddon" with "Clayman". Bastion's turn * Activates "Ritual of Lithmus", Tributing his two "Hydrogeddons" to Ritual Summon "Swordsman of Doom Lithmus" (0/0) in Attack Position. His effect activates, increasing to 3000 since there is a face-up Trap Card on the field. * Attacks and destroys "Bladedge" with "Swordsman of Doom Lithmus" (Jaden 1600), with "Skyscraper" increasing the former's attack by 1000. With the "Last Magnet" destroyed with it, "Swordsman of Doom Lithmus's" stats decrease back to zero.In the TCG/OCG, "Skyscraper's" attack boosting effect does not apply during the opponent's turn. * Attacks and destroys "Clayman" with "Hyozanryu" (Jaden 1300), with "Skyscraper" increasing the former's attack by 1000. * Activates "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon", returning "Hyozanryu" to his hand to destroy "Skyscraper". * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. * Bastion activates his face-down "Spirit Barrier", which reduces all Battle damage to zero so long as he has a face-up monster. Since there is a face-up Trap Card on the field, "Swordsman of Doom Lithmus's" attack increases to 3000. * Equips "Wildheart" with "Cyclone Boomerang", increasing its attack by 500. * Attacks "Swordsman of Doom Lithmus" with "Wildheart" (Jaden 300), with "Cyclone Boomerang's" effect activating, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field and inflicting 500 damage to Bastion for each one (Bastion 0).In the TCG/OCG, "Cyclone Boomerang" inflicts 100 damage per Spell and Trap Card it destroys, not 500. * Jaden wins. Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, Misawa admits he may have miscalculated in focusing solely on preventing the the Summoning of Fusion Monsters, but still believes it will be enough to let him win. In the English version, he is much more cocky, and states that dueling is a numbers game - one he's calculated correctly and that Jaden has not. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes